


Someone Who'll Watch

by daredevilmoon



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daredevilmoon/pseuds/daredevilmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>""Whining's not very becoming."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Neither is being a cock-teaser."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Who'll Watch

"Well, aren't I lucky?"  
  
The question was rhetorical - insofar as the majority of things went, Philip was, indeed, lucky. Yet he found a new kind of good fortune imprinted over the curves in the musculature of Thomas's bared back. A good fortunate to be tasted, headier than champagne or fine foods.  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed, ostensibly undressing in kind with Thomas, yet he'd managed as far as taking down his braces before he allowed himself to be lost in the pale-as-marble body dappled as it was with dark, lustful hair. When Thomas approached him, Philip grabbed him about the waist and pulled him between his legs.  
  
"You are. Lucky," Thomas laughed. The sound of it trickled down to Philip as Thomas's hand ran softly over his scalp, tilting his head back to better face him. "You know, you were meant to undress. Not just watch me."  
  
"You're very distracting company," he informed, through a grin. He ran circles along Thomas's sides with his fingertips, drawing him closer still to kiss the spot above his navel. Philip glanced up at him as he trailed open-mouthed kisses downward, the tang of summer-sweat mingling with that of Thomas's skin. "Will you lie down for me?"  
  
By way of response, Thomas made a soft a humming sound. Philip kissed the base of his hardening prick before pulling away. "It's a very nice bed," he reassured, a hint of teasing in his voice.  
  
Thomas looked from him to the bed, then climbed atop it. He came to rest in a supine position as Philip lay on his side beside him, pressing himself flush against Thomas's body. Philip leaned in and pressed his mouth to the pulse of his neck. It beat beneath his lips and, feeling incurably depraved, he opened his teeth in a circle around the skin - biting and sucking at it until Thomas's head dropped away from him.  
  
"Too much?"  
  
"Not - not really."  
  
Philip then teased a straight line over Thomas's body, hand resting uncoiled around Thomas's cock. His fingers trailed an immeasurably soft line along the vein at the underside, over his bollocks to his perineum and then upward once more.  
  
Making his way down again, Philip flexed his grip around Thomas's shaft. The slightest hint of fluid beaded over his slit, which Philip found oddly endearing for so little touch, and he released his hold upon Thomas.  
  
A groan was drawn for the lack of contact as Philip's hand settled instead onto Thomas's stomach, petting small circles into the hair thereupon. "You're like a statue," Philip said, absurdly, as Thomas's head turned towards him. "That's what you look like. But you're all flesh and blood, aren't you?"  
  
He circumnavigated the expanse of hair, expanding as it did over Thomas's chest. Philip brushed a straying thumb over a nipple as he reached it, smirking. When his hand found Thomas's sternum, he tightened fingers around the hair until Thomas's brows drew together in pain.  
  
Philip kissed his lips, softly, as Thomas sighed against him.  
  
His hand continued to trail Thomas's body, meeting fully only the spaces where the roughness pleasantly hid away the soft skin of his torso. He reached his hand between Thomas's legs, trailing along the crack of his arse before his fingers slid within - he ghosted them, for a moment, against Thomas's pucker.  
  
"God, touch me."  
  
"I want you to bring yourself off," Philip murmured, taking away his hand to resume his trailing the animal outline of Thomas's body. Philip brought his lips to his sharp cheekbone and spoke against it, "I want to watch you."  
  
Thomas's head turned to him more fully, the fog within his eyes struggling to clear. "I can do that any time."  
  
"Not while I watch," Philip said, pressing his mouth to Thomas's ear. "If you do it, I'll use my mouth on you later."  
  
"You couldn't manage that now?" Thomas half-laughed.  
  
"Whining's not very becoming."  
  
"Neither is being a cock-teaser."  
  
The bluntness of the retort provoked a sharp laugh, Philip drawing his kisses from Thomas's ear to his neck once more. "Then we'd do best to keep together, hm? So undesirable a pair as we."  
  
"Right," Thomas said, voice buoyed over a strain of disbelief. Immediately, Philip covered Thomas's lips with his own, eager to kiss everything that spoke of incredulity away. He opened Thomas's mouth beneath his own and ran the lengths of their tongues together, revelling in the feel of it.  
  
"Go on," Philip murmured against Thomas's kiss. "Let me watch you."  
  
Thomas broke apart from him and looked at Philip for a moment. 'Why?"  
  
"I want to see what you like."  
  
"I can't think you'd care."  
  
"It's not very flattering if you don't finish. Even for a cock-teaser," Philip added, breaking into a smile. He grabbed Thomas's hand in his own and held it for a moment before bringing it up to kiss his fingertips.  
  
Thomas only watched the motions for a moment and Philip couldn't help but wondered if he had radically misjudged Thomas. After a moment, however, Thomas brought their joined hands to his mouth and bit Philip's forefinger. A little shock emanated from it.  
  
"Will you do what I want after?" Thomas asked, bringing Philip's other fingers to his mouth for a kiss as Philip had done. Philip wondered idly if the bite would happen to be a precursor. "Think of all the filthy things I could do to a duke."  
  
"I've never stopped thinking of them."  
  
Thomas grinned, bringing their mouths together before biting softly at his lips, then streaking a lovely line of pain along Philip's jawline. He sighed against it, hurriedly undoing his collar and loosing his tie - the collar, he tossed to the floor. The tie he held in his hand for a moment, stilled by the marks Thomas was surely impressing into his newly-bared throat.  
  
"No more distractions," Philip mumbled, rallying a moment before he moved.  
  
He reached into Thomas's hair and pulled his mouth away, replacing his bitten flesh with the tie therein. Thomas's eyes met his with a look he couldn't read and Philip quirked an eyebrow. "I'll take it off when you finish - focus on your cock, not my poor neck," he said, smiling. He tied it, knotting it at the side of Thomas's head as it rested back against Philip's upper arm. "Go on," he said, trailing his hand downward to stroke the hair on Thomas's chest. He massaged a tight circle around his nipple.  
  
Philip watched Thomas's hand wrap around his own prick, slowly beginning to masturbate himself. He pressed his lips to Thomas's jaw, feeling the vibrations of his breath as it grew heavier. His own pace of touch remained steady, and he pressed his hand against Thomas's belly almost absently, gripping his hip as it rolled upward, running along Philip's erection.  
  
Lolling his head forward, he pressed his forehead against Thomas's cheek to watch the sight so exquisitely lay before him. The expanse of his body curved like a horizon, broached by the desperately red, leaking tip of his prick, which disappeared beneath skin as his pale fingers brought themselves to the head. He held himself tightly, twisting his hold around the base of his prick when he met his other hand, the crook of which rested around himself, absently stroking his bollocks.  
  
Occasional quiet moans filtered through the silken gag, pouring from him more fitfully as he neared. Philip sunk the hand of his laid-upon arm into Thomas's hair, pulling away just enough to watch Thomas's eyes flutter shut and open. He tried to meet Philip's gaze, not quite holding it as his head fell backward, jutting his Adam's apple out as he came with a strangled sob.  
  
"That's right - ah, Christ, that's right," Philip mumbled superfluously, feeling Thomas's body tense inward as the warm streaks of ejaculate fell over his hand and Thomas's torso.  
  
Thomas's body slackened against his own and Philip brought his own hand up to his mouth, licking the sticky fluid from his skin; he loved the filth of the act. The taste was bitter, but his lover's - Philip would happily draw it out with his tongue next time they were together.  
  
Philip untied Thomas's gag and threw it to the floor, catching up his panting mouth for a kiss, sharing the taste of him. Thomas sighed against him, wrapping his hands in Philip's hair to draw their mouths closer. Philip felt the small vibration of laughter against his lips, prompting him to pull away.  
  
"Is that what you wanted?" Thomas asked, a sleepy smile playing over his mouth. He ran his fingertips against his own belly and slid them between Philip's lips, which took them in with pleasure. As he did so, Philip looked him over - this marble man flushed, dishevelled, bleary-eyed. Just then, entirely his. He doubted he had ever seen anything more enrapturing.  
  
"You're exactly what I wanted."


End file.
